


A Spell of Safety

by elrond50



Series: Derek's unexpected do over [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Magic, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins ambush Derek and put him under a spell. Stiles finds him and has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell of Safety

Stiles burst into the cabin and was pushed against the wall instantly by one of the twins. He knew they were up to no good, but was delayed because that fucking Harris. The groan from the bed against the far wall sounded like agony. He couldn’t get a good look since one of the alpha twins had him pinned.

“Let me go!” Stiles demanded which just made his face get pressed harder into the wall.

The other twin walked over and smeared something all over Stiles’ face. “You’ll thank us in the long run.”

Finally Stiles was able to see the person on the bed. The tattoo on his back was… He hurried after the twins and jumped on the one who had been with…that guy who might be Derek.

“What the hell did you do?”

The twin threw him back and snarled at him. “Just a little spell from a friend to make him far less desirable to Deucalion. Afraid your big bad alpha isn’t so big and bad right now. Won’t be for a long time. Your boyfriend might not be able to satisfy you like he used to!”  The twins laughed as they jumped on their bikes and roared off.

Quickly he rushed back in and saw the guy with Derek’s tattoo trying to stand. Once he got a good look, Stiles panicked. “Oh My God! Derek, what did they do to you?” Before him was a younger, thinner version of the alpha. He looked like he was Stiles’ age or a bit younger. And he was completely naked. His nose scrunched as he picked up a very familiar smell. Derek’s thinner hairless torso was covered in his jizz. “How many times?”

Trying to stand simply made Derek fall back again. His senses tried to realign to the new reality. Slowly he heard Stiles and finally answered. “Ambushed and drugged me. Woke up here.”

Stiles grabbed a wet cloth from the rundown bathroom, at least it was clean, and started wiping down Derek. “But do you know how you ended up a teenager again?”

He took the shirt Stiles was offering and pulled it on. Earlier in the day it had been tight, now he was swimming in it. He took a drink of water from a bottle and sighed as his bearings finally got back together. He stood and pulled on his now oversized jeans. A large mirror overhead and on the wall brought back all the memories in an instant.

“Damn,” he muttered.

“What?” Stiles demanded. “Derek you are going to have to let me know what happened. You’re…you’re a teenager again and those evil fucking twins did it!”

“I heard them say a few things and then one grabbed my dick. I couldn’t stop him. The other held me down. I tried to resist, but whatever they did made it impossible. The first…the first one…it felt like my insides were being ripped out. But I got hornier. The one…jerking me…kept laughing as he did it. But every time I shot I got weaker and younger. I was helpless. He might have gone on if you hadn’t shown up.” Derek dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “Maybe Deaton can fix this.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and snarked, “Yeah like we’ll even get a straight answer out of him.”

* * *

 

Deaton’s normally placid expression broke when Stiles led a weak and much younger than normal Derek Hale into the Vet’s clinic. “This is unexpected. Derek, are you okay?”

The now teenaged Alpha gave the vet an ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ look. “Seriously?” was all he managed to growl out. Or semi-growl out.  

“Deaton can you please see what those dumbass twins did to him?” Stiles pushed Derek towards the back exam room. “And you, cooperate.”

Derek stripped out of the oversized clothing, feeling exposed and defenseless. He rolled his eyes as Deaton ‘hmmm’ and ‘ummm’ under his breath during the exam. Finally Deaton handed Derek back his clothes.

“Was there a sexual component to what happened?”

Not that the day could get worse, but Derek blushed as he nodded. “One of them jacked me off several times. Each time I felt weaker and weaker.”

“The spell they used was specific and powerful. That was the symbolic nature of what they did. They drained you with each orgasm, tying your alpha spark to the spell. I’m afraid only one thing can undo the spell, another alpha spark to provide the power to reverse it. Yours is keeping you young and will allow you to age naturally. In about three years it should snap, allowing you to return to your age at this time, a werewolf of twenty four.”

Stiles sputtered, “Wait, he’s going to have to age naturally? But…what about his pack?”

“You should still feel them, but his power is reduced right now. He’s powering that spell, part of which will come from his betas, but there isn’t much left over. Sorry, Derek, but you aren’t going to be much stronger than a normal sixteen year old werewolf. You’ll be a bit stronger, but as you mature you’ll grow much stronger. Right now, not so much.”

Derek stood up and noticed he was a couple of inches shorter than Stiles now. “So until I’m about twenty again, I’m stuck like this?”

“And when you turn twenty again, give or take, you’ll turn twenty-four almost instantly.” Deaton handed Derek a glass with a clear blue liquid. He sighed at Derek’s reticence to take it. “It’s Gatorade with a few herbs to revitalize you and stop any lingering bits of that spell. I’m afraid it will be a few days before you get used to being…well, a teenager.”

“I can’t stay at the loft, not with Peter around.” Derek drank the brew and grimaced. “Whatever you did to that didn’t help it at all.”

Stiles stepped up and pushed between Deaton and Derek. “How do we keep him safe? That alpha pack is still out there and Derek is…well half an alpha now.”

“Peter can’t steal the power because the spell has it. Same for the alpha pack; there is nothing to steal really. Derek is holding it, but can’t use it and neither can any of them. It’s powering a spell that can only be broken with another alpha spark. It needs a greater amount of power than its using to be broken. As Derek ages again, his power will grow and at some point the equilibrium will be such that the spell breaks. Until then, he’s a teenaged supercharged beta wolf with some alpha strengths. Unless he beats and take the alpha power from one of the alpha pack this is how he is.”

Standing up, Derek was forced to grab the waist of his jeans to hold them up. “Let’s go to the loft and deal with this.”

Stiles stood up and frowned. “Let’s go get you some clothes first. Mine might fit better this time.” He chuckled and then rolled his eyes at Derek’s expression. “You’re a little on the scrawny side right now. Guess I can’t call you big guy for a few months.”

A glare that almost matched a true ‘Derek glare’ came from his teenaged self. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Maybe, but you need me to help you get through this!”

* * *

 

Snarling, Derek jumped over Isaac and kicked Peter in his face. He landed with his hands ready to attack.

Stiles stood in the doorway and quickly let out a whistle. “Yo, zombie-wolf, layoff your nephew. And Derek, cool it for now.”

Isaac and Boyd stared at the younger version of Derek. The tall blond did a double take. “That’s Derek?” he sniffed the air and shrugged his shoulders. “Smells like Derek.”

“What the hell happened?” yelled Cora as she came down the stairs. “What did you do?” she demanded as she rounded on Stiles.

“He did nothing, it was those damned twins. They made me younger.” Derek looked over at Peter and showed him a hint of his teeth. “Doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself.”

Peter walked over and smelled his nephew. “You reek of teenage hormones and magic, but your alpha smell is very weak.”

“Yeah, too weak for you to try to steal,” stated Stiles as he advanced on Peter. “He has to grow up all over again. And I’ll be watching you to make sure you don’t try something.”

Cora ran a hand over Derek’s smooth young face and tears gathered in her eyes. “You’re exactly as I remember you before the fire.” She wiped her eyes and moved towards the big windows. “You’ll need new clothes. You smell like Stiles.”

“Get your wallet and come on,” Stiles grumbled. “You can stay at my house tonight. No way are you staying near Peter.”

“He’s my nephew. I can take care of him.” Peter advanced on the boys and stopped as he looked at Derek. “How did they do it? Have you spoken to Deaton?”

Derek restrained the instinct to roll his eyes. “Yes, I did and they used magic to tie my alpha strength to the de-aging spell. As long as the imbalance remains the spell is powered, but it will let me age normally.”

“He’s a teenager until he grows up again,” Stiles declared. “I don’t trust you and I know Derek didn’t so we’re going to go get him some clothes. He can stay with me tonight.” He pulled Derek with him as he left the loft. “You okay?”

A shrug was all Stiles got from Derek before the teenaged alpha sighed. “It’s weird being shorter than you. Weird being…me, but not me suddenly. All the pack bonds feel different.” He shrugged again and sat down in the passenger seat as they drove to the mall.

* * *

 

“My dad won’t be home until after midnight. He had an extended shift because blah, blah, blah sorry. You can bunk with me tonight.” Stiles pointed to the two unused rooms on the second floor. “Both are disasters right now.”

The bags of his new clothing were on the floor next to stacks of Stiles’ crap. Everything about the day exhausted him. Normally he would patrol, but he was in no condition to fight anyone much else the alphas lurking around. He had no idea why he was letting Stiles do all this. He’d been the one to find him and they had a tendency to save each other. They worked well together over the summer and even grew closer. The conversation they had on his mother’s birthday made Stiles feel like the first real friend since the fire. He slipped on some basketball shorts and took off his shirt. He hated sleeping when he was hot.

“You look too young for that tattoo.” Stiles was in a t-shirt and some boxers as he climbed into bed. “You get to be the little spoon. We ever do this when you’re full sized again then we can negotiate.”

Derek wanted to object, but he was too tired and Stiles’ hand on his stomach felt strangely comforting.

_“That’s a good boy, next thing you know you will be a boy,” mocked one of the twins._

_Derek struggled to fight, but his limbs were heavy. He was naked and someone was gripping his cock. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t_

_“Don’t fight it; this is for your own good. We called in a favor for this; the boss will be pissed, but…”_

_Everything suddenly centered on his dick as he was jacked. He didn’t want to cum, but before he knew it he was groaning and wet splatters were covering his chest and abs. A wave of dizziness hit him at the same time._

_“Holy shit, Aiden, look at this. His beard faded a bit.”_

_The pressure built up again as they attention to his dick continued. All too soon another round hit and another wave of dizziness swept through him._

_“Damn boy, looking like you just lost some muscle mass. Your dick doesn’t feel as weighty either.”_

_Derek tried to keep count, but he knew they were doing something to him._

_“Guess you were a late bloomer because I would never guess this average thing became that weapon you were packing. You’ll have to get used to being a few sizes smaller. No more extra large condoms for you.”_

_The door banged open and Stiles’ scent filled the air._

Derek sat up and got out of bed. Reliving that experience wasn’t one of the highlights of his sleep, but given other nightmares he’d had, he’d manage.

The bathroom light forced his eyes to focus. Cold water cleared his head and allowed him to release the tension in his body. His face was familiar and foreign.

“Hey Stiles, you okay?”

Derek looked up and met the sheriff’s eyes in the mirror. They stared at each other for a moment before a sleepy Stiles stumbled into the hallway.

“Derek, you okay…Dad!”

The sheriff looked at the two teenagers and rubbed his forehead. He took in the tattoo and the eyes. He moved out of the doorway and pointed down the stairs. “Living room, both of you. Now.”

The three of them sit in the living room with Stiles fidgeting and Derek looking at his feet. John Stilinski cleared his throat to get their attention. “A few years ago I met a young man with a lost look in his eyes. Worst look I’d ever seen on such a young guy, one who had the world before him and suddenly had it ripped away.” He narrowed his gaze at Derek. “I never forgot that look and never thought I’d see it again, but imagine my shock to see it up in the bathroom mirror just now.”

John raised his hand to stop Stiles from speaking. “Don’t even start, Stiles. You’ve lied just about enough over the last few months to last a lifetime. Now, how in the Hell did Derek Hale go from a twenty-something wanna-be gang leader to a teenager again?”

Stiles traded looks with Derek. Derek sighed and put both hands in front of him. “It might be a little hard to believe.”

“You’re eight years younger than you should be, try me.”

“Would you believe that magic did that?” Stiles offered.

“Actually I would because _he’s eight years younger than he should be_ , but the how still needs to be filled in.”

Suddenly Derek turned his hands into claws and showed them to the sheriff. He shifted them back to human hands after half a minute. “I’m a werewolf.”

John stood up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of scotch. “Werewolves. Does that explain everything since we found your sister’s body?”

Derek nodded and Stiles was about to say something but John held up his hand. “Stiles, I swear to God if you say something stupid I will put you over my lap and make it so you can’t walk for a week. As it is you will be lucky to be ungrounded to attend college.”

Wisely, Stiles shut up and pouted while glaring at his father.

“Go back to bed and we’ll talk again in the morning. Stiles, you’re staying home tomorrow. Derek, I’ll expect you at breakfast. We will discuss everything. Good night, boys.”

Derek and Stiles went back to bed. Derek clutched Stiles’ hand as they got comfortable. “Sorry I got you in trouble with your dad.”

“I didn’t think he’d recognize you. He knows now and I really didn’t want him to.” Stiles sighed and squeezed Derek for a moment. “Go back to sleep.”

* * *

 

A cocoon of warmth greeted Derek as he woke up. Stiles’ scent was all around him as was a hint of drool on his neck. For the first time in a long time Derek felt safe, but long experience taught him that was an illusion. The rumble in his stomach and the pressing needs of his bladder pulled him from his musings.

Pulling on a t-shirt from Stiles’ ‘clean’ pile, Derek wandered into the bathroom to take care of his bladder, brush his teeth, and get his hair in some kind of order. He rolled his eyes as he saw Stiles still snoozing away on the bed. He walked downstairs and tried to smile when he saw the sheriff.

“Have a seat, Derek.” John stared at the kid for a few moments and then sighed. “For me, it’s like the night at the station after the fire. You look exactly like you did then. Except now, you don’t have Laura to take care of you. I hated that you two fled to New York so quickly, but I understood. The community was…nothing compares to what you and she went through, but lots of us were just as devastated.”

Both of them turned their heads as a sleepy Stiles wandered in and plunked down next to Derek. “You should’ve of woke me up.”

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten last night, Stiles,” John said sternly. “Now, we are going to have breakfast and you two are going to explain everything since Derek returned. And then I will decide whether Stiles will be shipped off to a monastery that practices silence.” He winked at his son to take some of the sting out of his words, but the underlying truth was there; Stiles had lied for months to him.

Stiles nodded and started to explain everything from Scott’s bite, to Peter being killed, to Jackson turning into the kanima, to Peter coming back to life, who the Argents really were, to Derek rescuing Boyd, Erica, and his long lost sister Cora from the bank vault, all the way to Derek now being a teenager again.

“I knew something was up with Dr. Deaton.” John paused and looked around. “I’m going to have a chat with the town Vet. Stiles, get the upstairs bedrooms cleaned up and ready for extended use. Derek, be back here by six for dinner. Bring your sister. Let’s leave Peter out of this for now.”

* * *

 

The loft was empty when Derek walked in. Isaac was supposed to be at school, but he never knew if he, Erica, or Boyd were going to go. Peter came and went as he pleased. And Cora, again he never had a clue. The boxes in his arms reminded him of his purpose. All his adult clothes wouldn’t fit again for at least a year, but most likely three.

His bedroom was stark, but he started folding things and putting them away. Lost as he was in thought at the sudden change in his life he sensed when they came to the loft. Quickly, Derek made his way down and was there when Kali and Deucalion walked in. He wasn’t able to fight them well as an adult, but as a kid he was out matched completely.

“So, it is true, someone transformed the last Hale alpha back into a boy,” mocked Kali. “Not that you were much of an alpha.”

“Indeed, you are so much of a disappointment that I’m not sure the name ‘Hale’ should be yours.”

Derek moved to keep Kali from getting behind him. “Why are you here?”

Kali moved quickly and backhanded Derek sending him falling to Deucalion’s feet. The demon alpha kneeled lower to speak softly. “To see how low you could go. Your ragtag pack was pathetic to begin with but now you are barely an alpha. You barely glimmer when your flame should burn brightly.” The man paused and sniffed. He stared at him with those broken eyes. “But yet you still reek of magic it’s all around you.”

Shifting his hand into claws, Deucalion jabbed them into Derek’s neck and both of them screamed at the same time. Derek watched as the alpha pulled his hand away, the tips were covered in blood. He reached back and pulled out three claws that were still embedded in his skin.

Kali moved to strike, but Deucalion roared, “NO! He’s protected! He’s useless to us now! Him and his pack.” He kicked Derek in his chest forcing him back. “Killing you would probably kill us; killing your pack would do nothing but hurt us as well. Whoever did this was clever. Be warned young wolf, we’ll be watching and we’ll return. We always get what we want.”

Deucalion reached over and grabbed Kali. “Leave him. Call the others. San Francisco is calling.”

Derek waited for them to leave before he looked down in his hand. Three claws from Deucalion and some of his blood. He ran to the kitchen to grab a plastic baggy and put them, and what blood he could find, in there. He finally had a plan.

* * *

 

Deaton was shocked when teenaged Derek Hale ran through the doors for a second day in a row. “I told you yesterday, Mr. Hale, there is nothing I can do. I explained that to the sheriff earlier as well. Though in the future, I would appreciate a heads up when an officer of the law is informed of the supernatural dealings in this community. He threatened to arrest me for child endangerment.”

Derek waved him off and shook the baggie in front of Deaton’s face. “Deucalion attacked me and when he did these got left behind!”

Taking the baggie gently Deaton offered a small smile. “Claws of an alpha with his blood, root and all. Summon your pack to be here ASAP. Make sure Stiles brings the sheriff.”

Wanting to argue, but knowing that it would amount to nothing, Derek texted Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Stiles. Answering texts stated that Allison and Lydia were coming along as well. He called Cora and Peter and left messages. As much as he didn’t want to deal with his uncle, he needed him for this most likely.

They all arrived after school let out. Scott stared at Derek for several minutes before cuffing Isaac and growling at Stiles. “Why didn’t someone tell me that Derek is a teenager now!”

“Because my son likes to hide things when he thinks its best, like the fact that there are werewolves in Beacon Hills,” John said as he came through the door.

Lydia rounded on Stiles. “He knows?”

“I told him,” Derek said “Well, given that I was at his house and he knew who I was it was hard to lie about this.” He gestured to his body.

“Good, we just need the last of the Hales…” as Deaton spoke Peter and Cora walked in. They settled close to Derek. Deaton nodded again. “We can begin. Deucalion attacked Derek this afternoon,” he ignored the gasps from various pack members, “but left behind something of extreme value; we have three of his claws.”

“What will that do?” asked Lydia.

Deaton dropped them into a small pot he had boiling over a Bunsen burner. He stirred it slowly. “I need each of you to come over here and add a drop of your blood to this.”

Derek moved first, followed closely by Stiles. The rest did so in random order. Deaton added a few more drops of various oils he had next to the pot. A sweet fragrance wafted from the pot. “Perfect.” He poured the mixture into three vials and capped them. The remnants in the pot he stirred for a few moments and then walked to each person placing a drop on their forehead.

Stiles blinked for a moment and frowned.  “What is this?”

“Warding spell and a very powerful one because it is specific to Deucalion and his pack. It will even repel the other alphas of ill will. They won’t want to be near you now and we will put this on the doors of each of your houses and they will stay away from there. If they haven’t left already then they will soon. Beacon Hills is about to become inhospitable to them for a few years.” Deaton finished and handed the vials to Stiles and Derek. “Have fun.”

* * *

 

The boys walked in and collapsed on the sofa. John walked in from the kitchen and laughed. “Was it that difficult to put some oil on a few doors?”

Derek rolled his eyes and pointed at Stiles. “He decided that since we had plenty we should go to the school then the coffee shop, his favorite bakery, your office. Which by the way if some deputies call you we were not vandalizing the building!”

“I got that call. I told them it was a project for chemistry. Speaking of…” John sat down and gave Derek a smile. “Deaton told me there is no way to undo the spell. You have to grow up again. We figure it is best for everyone if we normalize everything. I know you went to college, but you only got a GED. You never went back to finish high school.

“So since you are a teenager I think you should stay here with real supervision.” He raised a hand to stop Derek’s objections. “You have a pack, but as a teenager I’m not sure you can handle them alone. Let’s be honest, from what you’ve told me you know you struggled as a young twenty-something alpha. But Deaton and I agree on one thing; you being with them in school would help you and them. I know you have trust issues. Trust me to help you. You and Cora can stay here. Since I found out Melissa is in the know,” he glared at Stiles again, “I talked to her and Isaac can live with Scott. The loft is still yours, but will now be a club house instead of a potential drug den which is what some people think it had the potential to be.”

“Peter can fend for himself,” Derek muttered. He hated giving up his independence, but he knew the score. Right now it was hard to be taken seriously since he was a teenager again and would be for awhile. “But, I insist on some conditions.”

John arched an eyebrow and waited for Derek to continue.

“You need to remember I am twenty-four just I’m stuck in a sixteen year olds body. I want to pay for groceries, rent, stuff like that. I’d like to have the pack over so their scent will build up.”

“Derek, I know you’re not a kid, but you look like one and that changes the game for everyone who doesn’t know you. Plus, here you will be safer. We’ll work out the details. But I…the kid who ran off into the cold still haunts me. I want him to be able to have something close to family again. I want him to know safety again. I want you to heal because I know for damned sure you are still suffering.”

For several minutes no one said anything. Derek stared down at his feet since John mentioned healing. He never thought he’d feel warm inside again. Finally he nodded. “I’ll have Cora join us soon. Not sure about the school thing.”

Stiles finally chimed in. “You’ll love it. You can scowl at everyone. The pack will be there.”

They agreed on everything and ate. Cora decided to spend time with Boyd and Erica instead of coming to dinner. John stretched and went to bed. Stiles and Derek cleaned up and headed upstairs. Derek peered into the room that was going to be his and sighed. “Stiles, I can’t sleep in that mess.”

“We can share for one more night.”

Eventually they settled in for the night. Stiles chuckled into Derek’s ear. “I really like you as the little spoon.”

“I can tell, your dick is poking me in the back.”

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder and chuckled again. “Yours seems to be in the same state.”

“I’m a teenager now, it happens. Way more often than I remember.” Derek huffed.

“Oh and are you cranky because you haven’t taken care of it?”

Derek ducked his head and whispered. “Not used to needing to jack so often anymore. I could go days without needing to cum, but now it’s been over a day and I feel like my dick is going to explode.”

Taking a risk, Stiles placed a small kiss on Derek’s cheek. “Can I help you?”

Turning around, Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and nodded. “But only if I can take care of yours too.”

Both boys quickly shed clothing and Stiles was soon on top of Derek looking down at him. He kissed him and started rubbing their erections together.

Derek groaned, “Damn! I am a teenager again.” He gripped Stiles shoulders and thrust up to meet Stiles’. Dropping a hand down, he gripped both shafts together. It felt different being smaller than he was used to, but it felt good. “Going to cum!” He kissed Stiles hard as he came and Stiles followed a second after.

Stiles placed another kiss on Derek’s lips. “That was awesome.”

“Yeah it was.”

After a quick clean up, they both went to sleep all tangled together.

* * *

 

Derek paused before entering the building. His official name for the school was James Hale. He tightened his hands on his backpack straps. “I never thought I’d be going back to high school as a student.”

“Suffer like the rest of us,” Isaac said as he walked by.

Scott grinned at him and pulled Lydia with him. Allison followed and smiled back at Derek.

Boyd and Erica laughed as they walked by. “Not too late to run away,” she said.

“Yes it is. He promised my dad he’d give it a try.” Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Derek entered the building. “He said it was a chance to do it over again. Well, here’s giving it a shot.” He was a student at Beacon Hills High School for the second time. He just hoped it went better this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif in January that triggered this story.


End file.
